DK Summit
DK Summit (DK Snowboard Cross in PAL regions) is the 3rd course in the Flower Cup. It takes place on a mountain where Shy Guys can make you spin out if you come in contact with them. This track also includes half-pipes.The race takes place in a mountain filled with snow and some skiing Shy Guys. This course introduces the half-pipe ramps in this game. There is a cannon that blasts the player to the top of the mountain. Later on, the player will have to descend from the summit, using ramps and bumpy hills to gain speed. After descending, the player will see Shy Guys snowboarding, which act like obstacles for the players, making any player who hits them spin out. After the half-pipe filled with Shy Guys, the player will soon end up back at the start of the course. The racetrack starts near the base of the mountain, but quickly leads to a Barrel Cannon which fires racers to the summit. At the summit, the players will see half-pipe ramps for them to produce tricks on to gain speed. After the half-pipe area, there is two ramps to take; one has three bumps in it while the other is larger and has a boost panel on it. The latter ramp will give the player items, due to the presence of item boxes there while the former ramp allows players to use more tricks. After the ramp is an area with a lot of bumps in it. The player can perform a multitude of tricks in this area, along with boosting on several with a boost panels on it. Several items boxes are located in this area, but only floating near the ramps with the boost panels on them. After this area, the player will drive through 1 U-turn to the right, while there is a half-pipe if the player doesn't turn right directly. The half-pipe contains 3 item boxes available for use if the player runs into them. After that, there is a soft turn left that leads into the area where there are Shy Guys skiing. In the area where there are Shy Guys skiing, there are 2 half-pipe ramps throughout this area, straight until a slight U-turn to the right. The player can drive straight , not using the half-pipe boosts, but the player may risk driving on the snow, which reduces the player's speed dramatically. The Shy Guys skiing can get in the way of the player, causing him/her to spin out with the same effect as Bananas. After the straightaway is a slight U-turn to the right. After that U-turn is the finish line and the start of another lap. Shortcuts: There are two shortcuts in this course. The first isn't technically a "shortcut", however, it is a faster alternative to clearing the first turn of the course, as mentioned in the Prima Guide for Mario Kart Wii. You can jump over the left side of the hill by using a ramp, where they can utilize a stunt. The second is shown after the player had passed the bumpy section of the course. There is a large chasm, and one may drift and boost across the chasm. They then can shave at least four seconds off your time. Category:Cheats Category:Races